


Cuddle Piles After Court Time

by HetaCon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Karasuno Family, Post-Shiratorizawa Match, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaCon/pseuds/HetaCon
Summary: After the thoroughly brutal and exhausting match against Shiratorizawa, everyone on the Karasuno volleyball team is more than ready to take a very long nap after they make it to the showers and head home after a celebratory meal.Spoiler Alert: They definitely don’t even make it to the showers before a cuddly mess ensues.
Kudos: 25





	Cuddle Piles After Court Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously what I was hoping would happen after I watched the end of the game, I wanted at least some exhausted hugs! So I wrote it myself!!
> 
> (Also yes, it is absolutely necessary that ALL of the Karasuno players are involved, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita have all my love and no, you will not take that from me-)

“Alright guys, get a quick shower and then I’ll be taking you out for a meal! You guys have earned it after today!” Coach Ukai called out as everyone shuffled into the gym sluggishly, some struggling more than others while Coach Ukai went back out to help Takeda, Kiyoko, and Yachi with unloading the bus.

Kinoshita and Narita were basically carrying Hinata who couldn’t even properly stand up at this point. Kageyama was leaning heavily into Sugawara’s side who just pet his hair in response, talking to him quietly. Tanaka and Noya stumbled together like they were severely drunk, leaning on each other with their entire weights which spelled out disaster that Ennoshita was worriedly watching for as all of them made there was inside. Everyone else seemed to be pretty much ok but Daichi and Asahi felt sore all over from playing the entire game. And if nothing else, everyone was emotionally exhausted. It had been a long, tense game, and no one in that gym was sure they’d win at any point. Whether the soreness was in their legs from running around or in their throats from yelling out words of encouragement, everyone was extremely tired and it was a surprise none of them had passed out at that point.

“I think I’m ok, you can put me down,” Hinata said weakly, trying his best to stay steady as Narita set his legs down on the floor. Hinata gripped tightly to Kinoshita’s sleeve to balance himself and let go when he felt stable. This proved to be a mistake as he instantly collapsed, letting out a tired “Ow.”

Kageyama glanced over to see Hinata lying on the floor and moved away from Suga to go over to him, no thought going into it as he laid himself over Hinata. Hinata didn’t make any sign of protest and Kageyama let out a loud groan before shutting his eyes, his cheek smooshed into the hardwood floor.

Tanaka and Noya joined as soon as they saw what was going on and Daichi shook his head with a chuckle, going over to Suga as the two of them watched their team start to huddle into an exhausted pile. Even Asahi joined as Noya made a grabbing motion for him.

“Should we stop them?” Daichi muttered quietly, still finding it in himself to smile.

Suga let out a loud yawn next to him and shook his head. “In all honesty, I’m tempted to join them,” he laughed quietly, walking over to lay next to Yamaguchi and ruffle a hand through his hair. “You guys did great, dear god,” he commented, patting a hand over Tsukki’s shoulder.

Daichi finally shrugged and went over, giving a nudge to Asahi’s shoulder as the other third year looked back to him, taking his eyes off a tired Noya who was resting his head on Asahi’s thigh.

All of them were lying down soon enough and every single one of them fell asleep in an instant.

“Do you guys need to-?” Kiyoko started to ask when she and Yachi finally came in, all before their eyes both landed on the exhausted little cuddle pile in the middle of the gym.

“Wow, they’re really tired,” Yachi commented, looking to Kiyoko. Kiyoko responded with a nod.

“They worked hard today, I’m not surprised they’re tired.”

“None of the boys are in the club room yet, is everything ok-?” Coach Ukai asked as he came back in, only to see the situation.

“Coach, what’s going on?” Takeda asked as he followed after. “Oh.”

“They’re all asleep I think,” Yachi told him.

Takeda nodded. “It would appear so. Should we wake them up Coach? You wanted to take them out for food, right?”

Coach Ukai sighed and laughed. “Nah, give them half an hour. Food can wait a bit.”


End file.
